1. Field
An organic light emitting device is disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since an organic light emitting device has light emitting characteristics and does not require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), the thickness and the weight of the organic light emitting device may be reduced compared to that of an LCD. And, since an organic light emitting device exhibits high definition characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance and high response speed, and the like, it has been spotlighted as the next generation display device for portable electronic devices.